He's right that I don't need to be popular
by For The Worst
Summary: A self-insert story because; why not? After reading watamote, I feel that this is what I should do, at the least I should make her be herself, and toss out the idea of being "popular". Kuroki Tomoko, beneath all of her sarcastic remarks knew that she only wants everyone to accept her for who she is, so a help by a foreign was needed for this.
1. Frankfurt Legend

**No matter how I look at it, he's right that I don't need to be popular.**

(A/N): A self satisfaction self-insert fiction, because why not?

Disclaimer: Watamote characters and its setting are not owned by me, only this fiction.

=Border=

Flying a thousand meter above the sea could send shiver to my spine, and it did. From the moment I was born until the moment I'll die I'd probably still be afraid of heights. Pitiful if I have to fly to the heavens and never looked down on the panorama of the Armageddon. I like the depiction of the earth being shattered into tiny bits of fragments.

Since this is my first visit to Japan and I'm staying at a host's, I need to be polite and show them my respect. As a male that holds honors before reasons, it's only a genetic thing to do so.

I have my fun riding the airplane with a baby sitting beside me as it takes my fear of height very much. I myself is very tall which makes it seems kind of ridiculous to be afraid of heights and my body is well… not-so-muscular but not-so-skinny either, probably at the middle ground. It's probably unrelated but if there's one thing I would love to have, then it would be cute things like this baby.

From the sudden action of the plane going downward I predicted that the plane will land shortly, and it did. After the standard protocol of "Insert your seat belt" and a couple of minutes later, the plane lands pretty roughly, where it then shakes about before braking its way a thousand meter after it touches the ground.

After taking care of my passport check and immigration, I quickly made my way into the luggage bin, where a girl waved her arm with a sign "John Smith" written in hiragana, and with a distinctive photo of me in middle school plastered into it. I saw her rather confused as I went closer to her, and told her to come with me for a second.

As I explained my background she sighed and went to look for her family.

After that, we left Narita Airport inside a pre-paid Taxi which apparently Taxis in Japan can be pre-paid for events such as this. I wanted to ask what type of house am I going to live in, but it would seem very rude as Japan is famous for its nation's hospitalities. So I held back until I see it for myself.

Well, so-so I guess.

I gazed at the house where I'll live in for now until I could get an apartment. At least both sides will benefit from this as I need a place to stay and the host needs the money. A scary thing about Japan is that when depression happens, it means that your career is close to be destroyed and all of your ten years of fortune is but a dream that will never come true. That's only if you're an office worker though.

As I recalled, the host's family consists of four member; Father, who is always away, mother, who is caring and work in a part-time job as an industrial cake maker, the younger brother who is good at sports but is pretty much stupid at studying, and this energetic older sister with bags below her eyes like she's already a 35-years old in the brink of death, being unable to sleep, is hungry, and have a crapton of work left to finish. Tomorrow I will go to school, so it should be best to rest after unpacking my uniform and a change of underwear.

=Border=

I didn't notice this before, but the older sister is somewhat… unsettling. Well, a night in a room beside hers could be counted as a decent proof.

Last night I noticed a strange sound coming from her room. It seemed that she loved to chant in weird alien languages and rather fiercely at that, but I could be wrong. Maybe she's only talking on her sleep and it became an incoherent grumbling or it's actually a ghost. I prefer the latter part because after playing a lot of touhou, I sometimes wonder what _Yurei_ and _Yokai_ looked like in real life.

They're to put it simply, a Japanese exclusive ghosts, spirits, and monsters.

It all seemed uncanny when I have to eat breakfast with the older sister, the younger brother, and the mother excluding the father for a plate of celebratory fried rice. I want to refuse the offer gently, but again, Japanese hospitalities are inbound. The reason why I couldn't eat fried rice in the morning is because my stomach is pretty weak to this, so it's only for the best to eat toast.

As I took the last bite off of the fried rice I could feel that the older sister is coldly gazing at me. Do I look weird? Does she find my black hair repulsive? Is there something on my face? Or is she wondering if my contact lenses function are only to hide my emerald green pupils in exchange for the lighter brown? Did I offend her by eating too fast? Or did I offend her by finishing first? Honestly I don't know.

…I could sense that something is off here. It felt like some truck just hit me or something as I recalled the events of last night.

Did she… know that I was up last night!? Oh shit, if she knew then I'm—

"There's rice on your face, just below your lips." She touched below the right side of her lips.

I wiped where she instructed me to with my uniform's sleeve. There's nothing there.

"Yours, not my direction," She calmly said, before adding, "and wipe it with tissue, it'll leave stains into your sleeve if you do that again." Then she continued eating.

I guess I was too judging.

She is actually nice, motherly, and energetic…-ish. She's modest, refined, small, but I think she's in the average zone. Her breast is not big and she doesn't have the hourglass of a figure too, but that's actually commendable in this era. Girls are sexy when they try not to be, but if they try to, they looked more like sluts and whores and bitches and slaves.

She's still a girl though, so I better keep my interactions to a minimum.

Her younger brother seems like a normal person and the mother seemed nice. I could be friends with them, but it's also better to avoid deepening my bonds into each of them, since with a price this huge, I could find a more decent apartment to live in.

"_Ja, Ittekimasu!"_ says the girl as she ran outside with a toast hanging by the teeth of her mouth.

What's the point of that? She's not late anyway, so it's better to take your time to eat this healthy food. Younger brother seemed to agree with me as it seemed that he has the same look on his face. It seems that I still need to learn how girl's mind worked, especially Japanese.

"Well, Smith-kun, could you please try and accompany my daughter to school?" Asked the mom, I nodded, gave my thanks to the food, put on my shoes, and try to catch up on her.

I found her one block from her house, circling around a tight corner with the bread untouched, it's as if she's waiting for somebody to bump her or ran into her or something on her first day of school. I decided to wait for her in the train station instead to save some of my dignity.

I take it back, she's still unsettling.

=Border=

I went to the same school as the younger sister, and the same class too apparently. I don't really mind because she seemed to be a smart girl, and I myself could use a boost at my grades. It's always above average for me, as much as how my IQ could take me, but I'm sure I can do better than that.

At class it's pretty much awkward. My tall but skinny trait wasn't really common there, so they mistook me for a giant or maybe a bigger entity. I looked at how bad the boys glared at me for some reason, well, some of them, and the girls looking at me with those calculating look? I hate it. Girls will always be the same to me, loud, annoying and a waste of time.

Until I met the one I'm fated to I'll keep on thinking that girls, in a broad perspective, as those who'll laugh like a maniac over a simple joke in a family restaurant, forcing their ways on your life so they could pass on their problems to you because they couldn't handle it and whine about their unending sorrows in life constantly, like how they're so fugly and why they're born this or the other way and how much jealousy they generate over such simplest of thing. Not to mention how they're so unrealistic. Figuring a hard trigonometry question is easier than to know what the hell is going on in a girl's brain.

It seems I won the lottery for the best seat ever. Why? Because I'm seated on the last row, is at the opposite of the teacher's desk, and a clear view to the blackboard was the finisher to the ice cake. Drawing lotteries for seats sure are more efficient than discussing over it. Back in my country, using lotteries would upset the students, but in here, it's like it was the will of good nature itself.

It seems Older sister is seated in-front of me. Sweet, it seems I could cheat on tests quite nicely too!

Next is your introduction to the class it seems as if signaling the older sister to reach upon her bag and brought out a _large_ piece of white paper. Holy hell, how many days did she spend on making that? Did she mumble on her sleep because she had a hard time memorizing this? That's huge! It probably looked small, but that's because it was folded from a huge paper into an envelope-sized paper. For once, I can't wait for a girl to introduce herself.

There were many funny introductions, some uses stellar jokes and some uses an old, yet funny jokes. Nothing was original, well, except maybe for older sister, she seemed serious for her introduction. Ah, here's her introduction.

She stands, opened the folded paper, and there I was with my gaping mouth that I've just realized how ingenious of a, well, genius this girl is. Inside that folded paper, there's… nothing! Zero, nada, zilch, absolutely void! Only a blank, white sheet of folded paper could be seen as far as my eyesight could take me.

"My name is Kuroki Tomoko and I like to read, the end." Then she sat down, and I put my palm into my face, reflecting on how great of a chance she just wasted on.

That could've been funny as hell if she didn't read it nervously, or if she showed the side where she's reading into the whole class, or, if she threw away the paper mid-sentence after five minute of non-stop blabbering, or if she's not so freaking depressing! I don't mean to bash her, but the least thing she should've done is to tie her hair or at the least, straighten it.

By the looks of things, where the classroom isn't full of clapping or rooting, I guess they mistook her for an anti-social or asocial type of person with low self-esteem and is rather shy. Where did the same older sister from this morning go?

Getting rid of those bags below her eyes would also be fine.

Came my turn at last and I stood up bravely. I carefully gazed at all of them with a poker face, opened my mouth slightly before shouting.

"Mine is _bigger_ than all of yours!" as I moved my hips suggestively with both my hands at my hips to help them visualize. All of them seemed to know what I'm implying on and is disgusted, or, clapping me for some unknown reasons. Some of them clapping are males, but two females joined in out of pity I guess. I don't really care.

Study first, make friends later.

Oh now you tossed the side where you read it older sister? But you could've done so much more if you just have the right timing and motion. Like toss it _after_ you finished reading it maybe?

If there's anything this girl is in desperate need of, it's self-esteem, like a global bundle of it. It's so large it encompassed the size of Japan and a little bit of Russia, preferably Moscow. Why Moscow? Well, I have a dream of someday going into Moscow with my fated one, and it would be kind of great if she had a great self-esteem.

All I could give her is my pity and sympathy. Someday I'll teach her about self-esteem, even if it's the last thing I do.

=Border=

"How could you throw away your golden introductions like that!?" yelled the older sister.

"Huh?" If I recalled, it was you who threw your platinum chance away, "what is this all about again? As you can see I'm busy brushing my teeth." Well, most of its effort is by the usage of my toothbrushermasterTM 2013, apparently it's a more advanced version of toothbrushermasterTM 2012.

It's an electric toothbrush brand.

"What does the phrase 'Mine is bigger than yours' mean to the average people?" She asked, but I don't want to answer as her blush indicates that she at the very least knows a sliver of answer. "Well, I would answer that, but I think you'll flip."

"I can take it."

Deep breath, and let it out. "My Frankfurt." Calm and cool face was all it needs for older sister to blush her way into lalaland and back. "If you didn't hear me clearly it was 'My Frankfurt'."

Older sister pointed, grasped, and flailed her arms about and sticking her fingers around. I swear if she's a boy I'll punch her senseless, but I've made myself a promise that I won't turn into the path of harm again. "Calm down." I said, "It was only sausage."

"Like hell it's sausage!" Hot.

"Yes it is, I bet you have one too." Cool.

"I don't have _sausages_!" Hot. "Girls don't even _have_ sausages!" even hotter.

"Didn't your mom make you a bento consisting of rice, miso soup, and cheese Frankfurt today?" Cool and even cooler.

When Hot and Cool clashes, there will always be a moment of silence, and I'm afraid that it is now, when both party prepared their battalions and wait for the decisive moment to strike. Traditions always viewed the cool party as the calm and collected, and they're right, some of the others viewed the hot party is always the one to speak their mind off.

"I—I forgot!"

Objection your honor, I demand a character breakdown. Is what I would say, but that doesn't seem to be… me. I want her to apologize but it's not worth it, so I devised myself a winning plan instead. "Help me study how to write Kanji letters and other subjects, at least we could help each other that way." My toothbrushermasterTM 2013 filled the silence as it waxed through my left graham tooth.

She, for some reason, blushed. At the time I wanted to say how pathetic she looked like. Does she really need to be appreciated that badly? Or is she faking this to play the "cute girl part" because she's either a bipolar or is a depraved sociopath at heart. No, she's just a girl with a self-esteem issues, or maybe she is an anti-social freak.

I don't even know anymore, but at least I can go and have a Japanese teaching me how to write Kanji letters. Really, Kanji letters is probably the hardest thing to write right after Sanskrit and Arabian letters. At least the Sanskrit ones are just scratches put together, but Kanji letters?

"Which reminds me," She said before leaving the washroom, "Why did you brush your teeth? It's only five P.M and we haven't even prepared dinner yet."

I shoved my toothbrushmasterTM 2013 too hard on my right graham tooth that it hurts like, like a rock just hit a cavity. Then the realization kicked in.

"Um… I don't know, maybe I'm still a bit jetlag?" Putting up a straight face in this conversation… is so very embarrassing I could practically shout '_hatsukashiiiiii!' _in a low-tone voice. Waaa, don't stare at me with your piercing eyes that has bags of a 35-years old below it like a retarded monkey!

"So, what would you like for dinner?" Waaa, she's really trying to hold her laughter in! That face is priceless to tease about, but she could tease me back. What should I do!? Think genius mind… think!

Enlightenment!

I looked at her with a sharp squint and glared at her, "Frankfurt." I said it in a serious tone.

A rider kick to the face never felt so fulfilling before.

As I flew into the bathroom and smashed through the glasses door, I stumbled into Younger Brother, showering and his right hand watching his private part. It took me a moment to realize this because of a few glass shards behind my head, but after a moment of thought gathering, I raised my hand to speak.

"Your older sister rider kicked me here." I pointed at the washroom.

"Like hell she did you pervert." This time a roundhouse kick sent me flying into the washing room. "Buy some the material store and get your ass back here you perverted foreign!" He then blocked the door view with the bathtub's closer.

Damn it I thought he would buy that.

=Border=

There it is again, strange sounds coming from the bedroom next door. It sounds like a writhing of a ghost now… or is it the whining of a swine? Is she watching a documentary? Or is she watching a scary movie? I wonder if it's okay to tell her to shut up since it's almost midnight.

I can't sleep so I might as well grab some books and go study at her room right now.

"I'm busy," She replied with a loud shout. Damn woman, doesn't she know that this is almost midnight.

"Well if you're busy playing ero-games, I might as well teach you about mathematics." A loud bang was heard. I knew it. I bet she's slicking her way into ecstasy right now. "Hurry it up, tomorrow we'll have a surprise test, don't ask how I knew it." Stupid bitch shouldn't be talking out loud in the hallway.

She hesitates first, but after a long pause which if I guessed right, is to close her ero-games, put on some decent clothing, and clean her bedroom.

A loud creak as the door opened, "Come in." she looked… horrible. "Don't you dare touch a thing because we're only reviewing for tomorrow's surprise math test, right?" I nodded my head, and she snorted while awkwardly letting me into her sacred secret garden.

This place is cleaner than I thought it would. I guess she is a girl after all.

"Sit here." She said, nervously pointing at the side of the table opposite of hers. "Do you want coffee? I have a whole thermos of it, but the glasses are my used ones."

"I guess that's okay. Hand me one of those used glasses," She nodded, gave me one, and poured a full cup of four hours-worth of caffeine. I took a sniff at it like a search dog, "Is this mocha?" I asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"No, it's Java Blend." She snickered, "don't try being an expert at coffee you perverted foreigner, because that will never impress a lady."

I laughed a bit, "It seemed to me that I have succeeded on entertaining a girl then." I should devise a plan to make the siblings forget about my status as a perverted foreigner fast or I'll get too attached to them.

But really, is this energetic girl the same as that shy excuse of a social individual? It's jarring to see the difference between her school-self and her home-self. If her home-self is as bright as the sun that radiates energies, then her school-self is like the darkness of space that _sucked_ energies into a void of nothingness.

And then she threw an alarm clock at me and it successfully hit my nose. I guess I deserved that for teasing her hospitalities. Hospitalities are serious business here indeed.

After that we started to… riot. It got so bad that her brother slammed the door wide open telling both of us to "Just make out already!" before he went back to his own room. Stupid younger brother apparently wants to die. It seemed like older sister have the same thought process as me as she show only disgust on her face.

We decided to go quiet down for a moment and study. It was a great experience to study with a genius. I heard that she effortlessly achieved the first rank at middle school, I guess her mother and brother was right. The fact that still irked me is that: Why did she decide to enroll on a low-level school. Well, the school's curriculum was okay, but it was still below your average Japanese.

Did she have any elaborate plan?

Maybe the answer is yes, no, or I could take a third option and asked her right now, but it will gives off a sense of rudeness, so I better not.

After fifteen minutes, I stumbled upon a very hard question. "What's this solution?" I asked her, and she quietly draws the formulas necessary to find the answer.

"Do this and this, add this into the equation and subtract it with the last results."

"Ah, I see." I wrote the formulas only and left out the equation. I marked the answer too so I wouldn't miss the result by a glaring mile. After that I stumbled upon again a hard question. Older sister sighed and points out my flaws.

Then it got me thinking again; was she the same Kuroki Tomoko?

As we reviewed on the problems, it never occurred to me that two hours have been spent on increasing our knowledge parameters. I looked at the clock and it was two past fifteen. I should probably sleep since it will give me three hours of sleep at least. I hurriedly grabbed all of my stuff when my hand touched hers by mistake. I quickly throw my hands into a guard position for another alarm clock, but it never came.

I opened my eyes and… she's sleeping. With those bags of a 35-years old below her bag I wonder how many times have she ever slept that peacefully.

I sighed, like an older brother I suppose. I reached out for the nearest blanket and put it nicely over her body. I don't want to carry her to her bed because it seemed like she'll wake up from it. She seemed light, but that petite body of hers could hide a stunning secret about weights.

I cleaned the table off of our spoils of wars, and hibernates the PC which stores a full library of visual novels.

I turned off the light, closed the room, went into my room and set my alarm before I let myself go into dreamland.

I actually dreamed about a 50-foot Kuroki in godzilla costume, eating my body with gusto, so it's a nightmare that deserved it's own page on my diary for how unsettling and effortlessly symbolic that was.

=Border=

(A/N): I... I did it. If I give it my all, I can do it!

I hope you have a fun time reading my fanfiction. I hope you'll read the next chapter too! Bye bye!


	2. Literaryraturatirery

**Chapter number two. Need I say more?**

(A/N): Doing chapter number two was never this fun before. Oh, and the last chapters have few mistakes in it and it made things a bit confusing I know, but bear with me.

Actually, I was planning for more than four thousand word for this chapter, but my computer blue-screened and I didn't save. Fuck, I know, so I'll just upload this two-thousand or more constructed sentences and just be done with it until the next time.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

=border=

When I woke up this morning, the lines under her eyes are receding into that of a 34-years old secretary who had a crapton job to do. She greets me rather shyly for some reason and her attitude are warmer than before as if opening up even if only a little. Just as planned. I wonder if they have spare bags of potato chips so I could eat it rather dramatically.

Anyway, it was Tuesday and it rained until night so I was kind of bored. School was dangerously awesome today. The danger parts were likely because of my statement last time that my Frankfurt is bigger than everyone else's, so I showed them today at the bathroom. I feel a little crushed because now they think I'm gay, but when they weep with manly tears dripping? I can still remember it like I have a photographic memory, except I'm not. That's how awesome school was today.

Not really dangerously awesome I know.

Embarrassing? One ticket to shameville, please.

Though, the surprise math test was a breeze. When the teacher scored our test, I got a perfect score while _onee-san _over here got a perfect plus twenty score because her essay was splendidly good. The rest of the class's grade, to put it harshly: sinking-deep Titanic. To put it nicely: sinking deep titanic with a few survivors.

How she got that score is still beyond me.

_Okaa-san_ called both of us after I got home from the library. Apparently it's dangerous in the neighborhood lately so I need to go home with _onee-san_ regularly after school. _Onee-san_ reluctantly agreed with her decision. It's more like she can't do anything about her decision. _Otouto_ at the very least wasn't worried at all of her _nee-san_ since she can rider kick a guy twice her size into the next room, which rewards him a perfect missile kick into the head… by the _mother_.

"Have some decency young man and learn to be more sensitive!"

I swear the females in this family have the talents for being a wrestler.

Dinner was okay, but I felt a disappointment because _nee-san_ is the one who cooked. I rather cook myself for the family rather than watching _nee-san_ do all the work. Yesterday it wasn't me who cooked the food, but I bought them from the nearest convenience store after we found out that the rice cooker was broken.

Speaking of yesterday, I remembered I found a whole library full of searches on "How to be popular", "How to be like-able", and the worst offender maybe "How to have a passionate XXX and OOO." You can interpret whatever you like on that censorship but those were way past our millennium material, not to mention sickening and disgusting.

It seemed like she wants to be a hostess or something? I don't really think she has what it takes to be one of them. I mean, she barely fit the category of a high-school girl. She's more likely to be the perfect catch for Lolita hunters everywhere, but let us not go astray from the main topic. More importantly, can she light a cigarette or please a male?

"This Frankfurt tastes mediocre, I guess." I took another bite of the cheese Frankfurt the _nee-san_ put all of her efforts into the making, "it could be better if you asked me."

I dodged a flying spinning ladle. Japanese and their hospitalities are a sure-fire serious business indeed, and I think I just spilled my miso soup. Wait a second here, miso soup and cheese Frankfurt is not meant for each other… or is it!?

"I appreciate it if you could at the least, respect the food you're eating!" She readied a kitchen knife this time. "That cheese sausages thing you like so much was expensive, okay? So stop complaining and eat it already!" _Onee-san_, there are three things I want to relay on you:

First, "that cheese sausage thing" is named "Frankfurt"

Second, I bought it with my own money, and

Third, you're the one who asked to make "that cheese sausage thing" because you're a know-it-all-know-nothing bitch who thought that she's the legendary salami sausage shirogane! Well, guess what little lady, you're not him, and the legendary salami sausage shirogane _likes_ blue cheese potato sandwich with bacon sausage as extra toppings!

Who's the legendary salami sausage shirogane?

It's an online MMORPG character from the Frankfurt Densetsu Neo. A game about the god of meat fighting against the universe embodiment turned wrong Galacticmargarita and the evilest of a thousand galaxies, sun-powered cursed cyborg goddess Cypherlightdelta, while at the same time trying to reclaim his kingdom after being manipulated by the hanuman magician MonkeyStarFistFury. It makes sense in context.

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry." Curse you in-bound Japanese hospitalities!

The _otouto_ gulped on his last miso soup, "_Nee-san_ the food was awful." And then a punch from the cook hand managed to blow away the door to the dining room into the living room where he lands on the sofa with the door soon bumping his head.

"Don't worry Smith-kun, she's just high on period." _Nee-san_ appropriately tell her to knock it off, but she just laugh it all away like it was nothing at all and is only teasing for maximum fun.

Oi, your son just flew right past the door to this very room with a very likely experience that will scar his life completely right now and you're laughing it off because your daughter is on her period!? Well, considering Japanese tendencies when people were breaking their hospitality…

"Ha…ha…ha…" crap, that came out sour.

=border=

Two months have passed and since then Kuroki's eyebags were reduced into that of a twenty-seven years old. She's still ugly though. If only she reduced those lines below her eyes into a clean zero zone of pure soft girly skin, she won't need to find popularity.

Rule number one in the rule book is to search for popularity, unless you're rich or born with a pretty face and many needed talents. She had all of them. Too bad that she's too conceited into thinking that popularity will crawl all over her feet like ants into sugar.

Rule number two in the rule book is to be obsessed with something. Woman tends to quit after going through something that doesn't go their ways, but I'm not going to let that happen. I'm going to end this little story with her admitting to me that it was right to discard "popularity" from her system. After that I'll search for my fated one and go to Moscow to eat some cheese Frankfurt, drink twenty-seven kinds of Vodka, and have a time of my life exploring Chernobyl.

Rule number three is, well, to be the first in school rankings. It won't be good to flunk your first year even if you're popular. No, it's a standard for everything school life-esque to be the first in your peers' grade rankings. It helps to understand what you're going to learn on the second and third year of high-school so you don't have to study.

Of course, Kuroki Tomoko only needs the first and the second, so both of us decided to make a literature club. Kuroki Tomoko, for all her worth in life, is an _astounding_ writer. About a month ago she awkwardly called me out of the blue into a surprise counseling session. Apparently she felt like she was being treated like she was a _mojo_ by her peers.

I can only laugh coldly because she's right.

"How about you write something on your diary? It always gave me solace since I was little." I suggested.

Her eyes sparkled for a second and for goodness sake that was scary. "You're secretly a genius, aren't you? I bet your reason to study in Japan is not only to study about Frankfurt, isn't it?" She began to jump around and reach for every book she could find on her cabinet. After a long while, she held up a book over her head like a winner with her trophy.

Dun dun dun dunn…. Kuroki found an empty book. That reference aside, she looked pretty happy about it, so I left her alone to scribble about. It was getting late too, so I hid in my room and finished another schoolbook, or was it two schoolbooks that I have finished?

Two weeks later and she produced a hundred page of _exquisite_ literary. She could probably write herself a _Diary of the unpopular girl_ which could be sold into million copies. She forced me into reading it while I'm sick because of Frankfurt overdose. Obviously, my sickness got worse and I need to stay in the hospital for two weeks.

That was painful, but mom sent me ten million yen from overseas to pay for my treatment, with a copy of "Frankfurt Utopia". Frankfurt Utopia is a game about amassing your demonic-turned troops into the promised lands after being oppressed, shunned, tortured, and killed by the angels. Frankfurt is the name of the protagonist who oddly doesn't like Frankfurt at all, but that's not what I'm trying to explain here.

The point is, I was sick for two weeks straight, and Tomoko's bags turned into that of a 38-years old secretary with a mountain of paperwork to be done, is in need of sleep, and is fugly as hell. The worst thing is, she became too self-conscious about herself and won't shut up about wanting attentions from me. What the hell, happened.

So here we are, with a school club submission paper. Standing in-front of the student council room like we're standing before the den of the like, only tenser.

The student council room creaked as if inviting us. The glass on the door was enough to let me see a person, a girl, or maybe something else entirely different. But this _is_ a normal school and this _is_ the land of the Japanimations, so comparing the two together doesn't do me justice.

"We should go in?" Kuroki said, breaking the silence.

I nodded, and off I go opening the door silently.

"Excuse us." What I see probably doesn't scare me, but the student council president was… impossibly reserved. Her skirt wasn't short, her hair was long and seemed silky, her face was clean and her smile was wonderfully pretty. She gazed at me… us, it seems, and with a warm sigh, she welcomed us with a smile.

But, alas, she's not my fated one. She has this innocent feel written all over her face. She's dangerous. It was like a monster had casted a curse on her, making her a bigger monster than the monster can hope to ever become.

"Hello." She grabbed three cups and brewed each of us a cup of tea. She then sat on her swivel chair exclusive to herself and spun around on it, as if putting an air of nobility. It worked, yes, but that was quite unnecessary. "So, drink your tea first, and tell me what business you're trying to propose to me."

"We want to make a club," said Kuroki Tomoko… shyly. "We strive to make a counseling-slash-encouragement room for people with horrible social skills…" She looked down, "like me, and I'm more worried if the next year has people like me enrolled here. _Kaichou_, I wanted to make a socialization club, long, long time ago before it was suggested by my friend who's accompanying me right now, but I don't have the courage to do so and the school doesn't have a room for another club to be made.

So I beg you, _Kaichou-san_. Would you please accept my offer on making this club!? I'll do anything for it! I'll gladly lick your shoes, do your homework, daily massages at a scheduled time, search for XXXX and maybe do you an OOOO, or whatever your desires preferred! I'm even prepared to murder, assassinate, frame, blackmail, and, and even kidnap anyone to achieve the creation of my club.

So, please _Kaichou-san_!" She bowed, "please grant it!"

"I'm also hoping that you would grant her wish, _Kaichou-san," _I also bowed. "She even worked on this grand-plan on socializing Frankfurt sales all over the school, and I couldn't resist her offer on it." Truly that is an amazing offer since Frankfurt has been making a lot of progress in the food and development industries lately.

A hard punch that could break one's ribs to my stomach and a whisper was given to me.

"You're only in on my plan because of my Frankfurt deal!? That was a joke!"

I glared at her, "Did you just joke around the holy being that is Frankfurt!?" I could probably punch her bag if she was a boy right about now. Damn it Japanese hospitalities.

She glared twice at hard, but with that bag of a 33-years old (I told her to go to sleep) she can't do me any fear. She can do me a sense of disgust as I have to look at her face when I'm having a conversation with her because of Japanese rules of hospitalities says to do so. "Of course I do! I will be, and always be loyal to Frankfurt because Frankfurt is my life!"

"You got sick because you ate too much Frankfurt, dumbass!"

Tch, if she poked that, then I'll have to poke one of hers! "Well aren't you Yamato Nadeshiko herself, you ugly girl with problematic manners!"

She twitched, kicked me at the shin, and then uppercut me with a move akin to shoryuken. It didn't hurt or anything, but the way she elegantly executed those moves gave her a sense of martial art master. As expected of a genius, but damn I'm still offended because she lied about her end of the bargain! Clearly she's terribly mistaken about the Frankfurt being less superior against those pitiful sausages!

No way, does she actually like Bradwurst!?

No, that's too soon. I'm being too judging here.

"Are you two done?" Asked the student council president, "If you are, then let me say _my_ opinions, 'kay?" Well, she has a point, so I might as well just sit on the nearby chair and let her be done with all of this.

"I approve of this club."

And Kuroki Tomoko fainted. It's super effective!

=Border=

**Well that's it for chapter two. I just want to establish the making of Kuroki's literature club. On to chapter three.**


End file.
